Multilayer cakes are pretty and tasty and usually made professionally. Power driven multiple cutting blades can slice a cake easily and rapidly into a plurality of uniform layers. Icing can then be applied to finish the popular "seven layer cake". Since householders do not own such expensive sophisticated machines, most housewives limit their baking to two or three layer cakes, cutting the layers by eye measurement. Attempts to make five, six or seven layer cakes result in disaster, the layers being broken and irregular in thickness.